


A rose that blooms in blood.

by spellbinder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hinami Fueguchi had a 17-year old brother Uryu? He possesses the same kind of dual Kagune, with the exception due to experimentation he has a third kagune? An Ukaku-type that takes form of two black raven wings. He's in a situation where he runs from home to America and finds himself at Xavier institute. Chaos ensues, can he control his appetite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shining Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Uryu is 17-years old. Tall. Shaggy Light brown hair and eyes and Fair skin. Lithe frame. He wears a dark skinny jeans, red t-shirt, black converses and a brown cardigan over.

MY name is Uryu Fueguchi and this is my story.

"Be safe, Hinami." I whisper in my sisters ears.

"No! Don't leave me!" Hinami cried.

"I'm sorry. The CCG are on to me I have to go. If i stay they will kill you like they killed mom. You have a new family who love," I say looking at Kaneki and Touka. " Take care of her." I say as i walk out of the door of Anteiku.

I have no choice but to leave the country. The manager at Anteiku gave me enough money to go to America and start a new life. I hate to leave my sister behind. I breeze through airport security which i was glad for. My apprehension dissipated as my flight left Japan. On to America. A new adventure. 

I walked out of the terminal in New York. SO many delicious smells assaulted my nose but i had just eaten before i left so i didn't need to feed for a few weeks. SO that was the day i began my adventure.

A few days later i found myself outside the Xavier Institute, they had recently had a job opening for a cook and placed ads in the newspaper and even though i have no taste in human food i could apparently cook really well. So i walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A loud bell chime rang through large house. A bald man with a kindly face answered.

"Hello, I'm Professor Xavier. How may i help you?" Xavier asked.

" My name is Uryu Fueguchi. I would--like to--apply for the --- Job as a --cook?" I say trying to find the words in English. As i had only taken english for 6 years at school.

"Oh, a new applicant? Please come inside." He gestures.

I walk inside to find a mansion bustling with kids of all ages. Along with the sweet scent of human flesh. 

"Nice place you have here," I say as i stop breathing to stop myself from killing.

"Yes we are a boarding school. So you get with the job you would get pay along with room and board or if you prefer living with your parents?." Xavier said.

" My parents are dead. Murdered." I say blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't----" Xavier says shocked.

"It doesn't matter. But room and board? That's more than i could hoped for!!" I say hopefully.

"yes. Well. Time for the grand tour."Xavier says.

He showed me the classrooms, and introduced me to all the teachers. He then showed me to my room.

"Miss Grey will take you to get some clothes tomorrow afternoon. Here's a schedule when the meals are," Xavier said handing me a sheet of paper. "Enjoy your new life."

As i sat on my bed i heard the delighted screams and laughs of all the children getting ready for bed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as i closed my eyes and slept peacefully for the first time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Logan, what do you think of Uryu?" Xavier asked the gruff man.

"The cook? Well, he has a strange scent but seems normal." Logan says.

"I noticed something strange about him. I can't read his mind. This isn't him using telepathy. I just can't. He's different." Xavier says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm blares, signalling it is 5:00 a.m. I get up, shower and change and head down to the kitchen to start cooking. I look inside and see a very well stocked kitchen. This will be fun!! Within an hour i had prepared eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and pancakes. All that was left is coffee. I did work as a waiter at Antieku for years so i could make a decent pot of coffee. I was lost in the smell of roasted coffee and spirals of hot water and dripping liquid as i softly sang. I didn't even hear Miss Grey enter the kitchen.

"It's smells so good! WOW what are you making?" Jean asks astounded.

"Oh! Hey Miss Grey! Oh it's just coffee. I used work at a coffee shop in Japan." I say with a smile. "Anyway is everyone ready? Breakfast is coming out."

"Oh yeah. Do you need help?" Jean asks.

"I'm good. I worked as a waiter before," I say as i load the food on a cart and open the doors to the dining room.

"Ah our new staff member, Uryu, this looks delicious. Thank You." Xavier said.

"Enjoy," I say as i pick up the coffee to fill everyone's cup. But as i do some last stragglers make it to the buffet line and almost crash into me and my full jug of coffee. Acting on pure instinct i throw the jug up above the kids and nimbly weave around the kids and caught the coffee without barely a ripple. But as i turn around a girl is about to crash into me and i can't avoid her. But just as she's about to make contact with me she passes right through me! So she had intangibility!!? Did some humans have powers?!?!

"Intangibility? Cool." I say brushing off the incident. "Who wants more coffee?" I ask everyone as they all stare back at me incredulously.


	2. Shining Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO Uryu now knows that there are mutants.

"So, who wants more coffee?" I ask.

Deafening silence was the response.

"You're not surprised?" Logan asks.

"Truthfully, I have seen much worse than humans with powers," I say ominously. 

"My power is the ability to read the minds of others. May i look at yours?" Xavier asks.

"I suppose but trust me their are thing in my mind that no one should ever have to see. So, i ask you to beware where you tread." I say.

"Sit down please," Xavier gestures to the chair across from him.

"Thanks," I say as i take the offered chair.

"Take my hands," Xavier says as the other students and faculty gather around us.

"Okay," I say as i take his hands and let him in my mental barriers.

This is your mind. Guide me." Xavier's voice echoes through the darkness.

I let the darkness slide away to reveal the memories of my mother being killed by the CCG. Her bright kagune spread like butterfly wings to shield my sister and I. I saw them decapitate my mother in front of us. I saw myself get captured and experimented on. I showed him my past and present. I showed him my true nature as a ghoul.

"You resisted us this long. How?" Xavier asked when he saw the way i see the others at the institutions.

"I only need to feed every two weeks or so." I say. "You mustn't tell anyone.

"Don't worry, it is safe with me." Xavier said as the darkness faded.

My eyes snap open to see the professor's kind face.

"Thank you," I whisper as i feel a tear roll down my face.

"Your eyes Uryu!" Logan exclaims as i realize my kakugan was released.

I force my eyes to return to normal. " What could you possibly mean?" I ask innocently.

"Your eyes?" Logan asked.

"Don't point it out," Xavier said telepathically.

"Now, Uryu please take a plate of food up to the room i told you not to go into please.Our last staff member is there." Xavier says.

"Sure, enjoy the rest of your meal," I say as i run back to the kitchen.

I grabbed a meal cart with extra food and took it to the third floor. I knocked on the room at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh yes, please come in," A voice replied.

I opened the door and was faced with a massive blue beast.

"Uh, hi. I'm Uryu the new cook. The professor asked me to bring you some food." I say trying to be polite.

"Oh yes, i've heard of you, Please come in." He says. " My name is Mr. McCoy or you can call me Beast."

"Well, then mister McCoy here's your breakfast," I said as i stopped inhaling through my nose to prevent myself from inhaling the delicious musky scent.

"It looks delicious, Thank you," Beast says as i set out the food i brought.

"Well, i look forward to seeing you around Mr.McCoy." I say as i walk out the door.

I walked silently down the hall back to the kitchen where i cleaned up after everyone. For a decent sized school there were way too many dishes! But the hours ticked by quickly and soon the dishes were done. I Quickly changed into something comfortable and explored the huge mansion. I ambled down the wooden halls admiring the peace in this place. Unfortunately, it did not last long.

"Hey newbie!" A voice called from behind me.

"Yes?" I ask, turning around to face a group of boys.

"All newbies have, an initiation. You need to be shown who's boss around here," A boy said as his hand burst into flames and a kid behind him had spikes grow out of his arms.

"You are making a huge mistake." I say.

"As if, your just a human!" The boy says.

"That's where you're wrong you're the human here," I say as i fell my eyes darken as my kakugan releases.

"What the hell? What are you?" The boy screams as he chucks his fireball at me.

I didn't even have time to think about reacting, I just did. Two black shrouds burst from my back and crystallized into two black wings that shielded me from the fire. I unfurl my wing and send black crystal arrows flying in the direction of he the would-be attackers, pinning them to the wall. I slowly walk up to them as my wing turn back into liquid and creep back into my body and the heals over.

"Next time, actually know the opponent before you attack," I say as i walk up the fire boy and pin his head to the wall. "I'll just let someone find you, now whole or full of holes is the question," laughing maniacally as i walk down the hall.

"Help, someone, Help," I heard them scream.

I went back to my room and broke into the stash of human flesh i packed for the trip. The sweet taste of human flesh and blood was welcome relief. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Uryu?" I heard Beast's voice say.

"Yes?" I answer.

"The professor needs to speak to you." Beast says.

"Lead the way," I say as i open the door.

"You smell like blood," Beast says taking a whiff of my scent.

"Oh i cut myself cleaning some knifes. It's nothing," I lie.

Beast grunted and led me to the professor's office where the kids who attacked me stood along with the rest of the faculty.

"Uryu, please sit down," The professor said.

"Yes?" I ask.

"These boys told me you attacked them mysteriously. Is this true?" The professor asked.

"Yes, they were threatening and attacked me. SO yes, i attacked them," I say plainly.

"Yes, i gleaned that from their minds. Now on to the to the more interesting question: How? We found these crystals where you had the fight. We analyzed it and it appears to be biological in origin." Xavier says pulling out a black crystal.

My response was to take the crystal and cup it in my hands. It immediately turned into liquid and was absorbed by my skin. Then i looked into his eyes as my kakugan activated and i released my ukaku kagune. Two great, crystal black wings spread from my back. Everyone backed up far away from the deadly precision of my kagune.

"This is my kagune. It is my predatory organ, or liquid muscle. Fluid as blood, hard as teeth, strong as muscle," I say.

"Predatory? What is it you hunt?" Logan growls.

"Humans." I say to the horror of everyone in the room. "My kind kill and eat humans."

"Then did you come here to kill us?!" Scott asks angrily.

"Quite the contrary Scott. I've known what he is from the beginning and we have an agreement. He has fled from persecution in Japan and came here to seek safety and i will give it to him." Xavier said daring anyone to contradict him.

"I only eat suicide victim from the nearby river and i only need to eat every week or so to survive." I say quietly.

"Why not eat something else," Jean asks.

"Ghoul bodies produce an enzyme that prevents us from digesting human food. If we do it tastes horrible to us. We ghouls are similar to humans with the exception of the fact we have a higher concentration of Rc cells. In order to maintain it we need to eat food that has a decent amount of cells which are humans." I answer.

"SO you are forced to kill by nature?" Logan asks.

"Yes. My family never kill unless absolutely necessary. Humans already kills other humans on such a high rate we rarely need to kill." I say.

"Well you're not wrong," Beast muses.

"Well, thank you for the explanation. That is all," Xavier says.

"Of course, I'll begin the preparations for lunch," I say.

"You're a monster!!" The kid with spike shouted as i walked past him as spike came out of his arm in a stabbing attempt.

Before anyone can react i release the dual kagune i inherited from my parents. I used my mother's flower petal shaped kagune to shield myself from the onslaught while i used my my father's centipede shaped tentacles to pin the boy to the wall.

"I said i don't like to kill if i don't have to. But do not push me." I say dangerously.


	3. Shining Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more is revealed.

"Trust me. If you cross me again i will kill you." I say in all seriousness. Then referring to the audience. "Good day to you. I have lunch to prepare," I say.

I walk out of the room with everyone's eyes on me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, lunch was being served in the dining room, but for some reason Logan was not there. While everyone was eating i went wandering the halls when i ran into Kitty Pryde, literally. She passed right through me.

"Oh, hi Uryu!" She said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Heading down for lunch," She said before adamantium claws burst out of a nearby door.

"Damn it!" I think as i tackle Kitty to the floor to avoid being stabbed.

"Thanks," Kitty breathed. "What was that?"

Logan stumbled out of the door clutching his head.

"Logan, you okay?" I ask.

"Fine. Just. Redecorating. " was his weak reply before stumbling away.

"Somethings wrong with him," Kitty says fearfully.

"You know him better than I, you tell me," I reply. "We should consult the professor." 

"Ok, now just run and keep calm," Kitty says as she takes my hand and pulls me while running towards the wall.

"Wait! Kitty! I can't--," I scream as we phase through the walls.

We ran through walls and through the kitchen before we went through Xavier's door.

"Kitty, Uryu? What is it?" The professor asked urgently.

"Logan. He kinda stabbed through the door and generally ruined his room," Kitty said before logan stumbled in the door.

"Kitty, Uryu, Please leave. Thank you," Xavier says.

"Okay," We say.

"I suppose i'll see you around Kitty, I have to go out before i prepare for dinner," I say as we went our separate ways.

"See you around," Kitty said.

I looked over my shoulder before i put hood up and ran to the nearby cliff that overhung the town. I inhaled the clear air to see if there were any suicide victims. I look back and jump off the cliff. I land lightly at the bottom of the 50 foot cliff. I look and see a bleeding male body. I walk up and feel it over. It's still warm, so he's recently deceased. I feel my kakugan release as i inhale the smell of human flesh. I rip off the flesh from his legs and wrap them in paper and place them in the cooler bag i brought with me. Then i open my mouth and lock my jaws on his neck and bite down. The sweet crimson blood runs over my tongue. It tastes warm and spicy. 

After i finish feeding i walk down to the creek that flows at the bottom and wash the blood off my face and skin......

"Well isn't this Interesting? A cannibal," A voice says behind me.

I stand at attention immediately. How could someone have found me? I didn't hear or smell any humans nearby.

"I want to see your face, you may be of use to me. My name is Mystique." She says.

I turn to see a lady with blue skin and red hair in a white dress standing behind me.

"Not interested," I say as i release my kagune. The black shrouds burst from my shoulders. I shoot the darts at her and pin her to a tree before she can react. I then turn, run and take off into the sky.

This was bad!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing eventful happened that night. I was lying in my room when i heard groaning and a rapid heartbeat and the smell revealed to be Logan!

I jumped out of bed and ran to Logan's room. Thankfully, the lock was still broken from this afternoon.

"Logan," I screamed as i shook his massive shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" He screamed as he he woke up and stabbed me through the belly.

"AAAAAAAACK!!!!" I gasp in pain as i cough up blood. I fall to my knees and Logan wraps his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" He whispers.

"Help,please!! Somebody help me," He roars in distress.

I hear footsteps thumping and i vaguely see Scott, Jean. Ororo, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby and the other students in the doorway.

"Logan, What have you done?" Xavier asks in horror.

"I--i-- didn't---mean to!" He gasps as he tears up.

"There---is---still---a-way," I gasp. "I--can--live---but---you---wouldn't---forgive---me."

"How tell me please," Logan begs.

"Professor. You know what i must do," I groan. "May I?"

"If you won't kill him then yes. But only this once because your life is in danger," Xavier says.

"Thank you, Logan remove your claws," I say.

As soon as i feel the claws leave my body i force my kakugan to activate.

"Forgive me. Logan." I say as i reach up and brush the hair away from Logan's neck.

"Wha--?" Logan asks before I bite the junction of his neck and shoulder. As i feel the crimson blood rejuvenate me i know i should not take too much or i'll kill him. I take a small bite of his flesh and pull away before i chew and swallow. I stand tall as my wounds heal fully before his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say with tears in my eyes before i turn to the crowd in the door.

I see the look in their eyes, they think i'm a monster. The look of horror. Then just when i think they say something.....They fall unconscious on the floor.

"Don't worry Uryu. I made them forget this. They think your in the hospital for now." Xavier says kindly.

I don't say anything. I just run out the door and down the halls, praying they take me away from this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha----?" I ask as i feel Uryu bite my shoulder and rip a chunk of it out.

I see withdraw with tears in his eyes as i see his wounds heal.

"I'm sorry, Logan," He say before turning around and running out of the room. I'm on the floor gasping as i feel myself heal.

"Logan are you okay?" Ororo says, helping me up.

"Fine. What was that? Why did you let him go? We need to find him!!" I scream.

"We will Logan. We will." Xavier says.


	4. Shining Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu leaves and comes back.

"I have to run. I have to hide. They hate me." I think as i run through the forests.

I run down past a river and hide in a small cave. I quickly calm down and wait, i would be able to smell them coming. I shut my eyes, regretting what i had done.

"I did tell you. Humans will never accept you. They are cattle who are meant to be devoured," A voice said in the darkness.

I look up to see in the corner of the cave. Me. I am standing opposite to myself.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You're such a moron. I'm you," He said with a smile. "I am your inner ghoul. The manifestation of your true self."

"Go away, i don't want you here." I say as i avert my eyes.

"I can't. i'm in your head," He says. "You need to accept me. As much as you hate me, you know i am a part of you."

"No, you're a monster." I rebuttal.

"Am I? Who tells you that? Humanity. They don't know that we do not choose to kill, we are forced to by nature. Is it a sin to live? Tell me?" He screams at me.

"No. To live is not a sin." I say.

"Then accept me. Do not hate yourself. You are you and no one else," He says kindly, for the first time.

"Uryu? Uryu!" Voices whispered.

"You need to wake up now. " He says gently as he walks toward me. He gets closer and closer and i feel his teeth sink into my neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fly open to complete darkness. I hear fists pounding on a surface. I realize my wings had deployed and had cocooned around me. I close my eyes to face the music and my wing revert to liquid and return under my skin.

"Hey," I say weakly.

Before anyone can react i am wrapped in the muscular arms of Logan.

"L-logan?" I gasp.

"I'm glad you're alright kid." He says.


End file.
